Friend Code Listing
This is the page to write down your friend code, visiting a friend will give you coins and tip that friend 10 bux. * Please remove yourself again if you don't need any more friends or stop playing/visiting. * You can find more ways to promote yourself in **Reddit ** The Spreadsheet ** Discord. **FCSwap * Follow this link if you are after gold farms (over 200 floors and elevator speed above 8.50). These may not be active players, and may not visit back, but are a good source of coin. * See Friends for more information on how to interact with other players. type=comment hidden=yes default=Friend Code Listing preload=Template:Friend Code Listing/preload buttonlabel=Add your details below editintro=User:PuppyOnTheRadio/Name2 } |03:12 February 25, 2018 (UTC) |Very active, will visit and give dream workers. |- |PuppyOnTheRadio | |115+ |8.25 | |21:31, February 27, 2018 (UTC) | *I play pretty constantly throughout the day *I have missed visiting back a few people who have visited me. If I’ve missed you, let my know on my talk page and I’ll add you to my friend list. *Have all costumes, so send me a bit with the name of the costume you want, and your friend code, and I’ll send a bit back in costume. |- |TooMemeForYou | |<50 |? | |10:50, February 10, 2018 (UTC) |I visit daily and everytime I rebuild I send the friends who visit 3 gold bitizens! Counting starts at floor 45 - don’t miss it! I also have all of the costumes! My doorman always wears Travel Agent, but if you need a costume, rename your lobby to that costume name. I also send you costumes if you send me a bitizen with the name of your friend code and the costume name. (example: 5YW9T Afro) Note: If you don’t include your friend code, I won’t be able to send the bitizen back! |- |thedestroyership | |44 |? | |13:23, December 18, 2017 |I’m that one creepy lurker friend you have. Also I’m active. Visit me pls |- |wombatbooks | |50+ |? | |16:45, January 6, 2018‎ |(added folks from comments to table) |- |THATONEGUYgaming | |<50 |1.00 | |16:45, January 6, 2018‎ |(added folks from comments to table) |- |''No name supplied'' | |<50 |? | |16:17, January 6, 2018 |(added folks from comments to table) |- |Augie279 | |<50 |1.25 | |23:51, January 7, 2018 |I am very active and play at least twice every day. |- | | |200+ |? | |06:56, February 9, 2018 (UTC) |daily player |- | | |30+ |? | |9:05, January 8, 2018 |Add me I'm active and send workers to people |- | | |80+ |10 | |08:10, January 20, 2018 |Active player |- |TheLionLiar (Call me Lion) | |30+ |4.00 | |18:48, January 15, 2018 |Active literally EVERY single day, will send Bitizens if requested, and visit towers as soon as i have been friended. Usually rebuild after 50 floors Have all costumes. |- | | |45+ |4 | |09:04, January 23, 2018 |Very Active Player Have 4 Storage Towers/All Costumes Find me on Tiny Tower Discord |- | | |40+ |5 | |21:27, January 17, 2018 |Usually restart after 50. Play every day and will visit often. |- | | |81 |10 | |12:37, January 18, 2018 |- This is my primary tower which I don't plan to rebuild on. - 1 Golden Ticket - Will returns all visits when I'm online. - Complete costumes |- |Loopykat |6TOMC |17 |2.75 | |19:21, January 20, 2018 | |- | | |64 | | |04:19, January 24, 2018 |active every day |- |jay | |59 | | |04:19, January 24, 2018 |active |- | | |15 |2.00 | |11:13, January 25, 2018 |Active every day |- | | |<50 |1.25 | |06:58, February 9, 2018 (UTC) |Just picked this game back-up as I'm getting sick of the Sims Freeplay and wanted to check Tiny Tower out again. It's been awhile, but I'm back in! |- | | |20+ |2.75+ | |03:04, February 2, 2018 |Will try to return visits, active mostly every day. |- | | |33 |4.57 | |15:05, January 30, 2018 |I play 24/7. |- | | |35 |5.50 | |07:24, February 2, 2018 |Active |- |Blonk | |39 |5 | |07:38, February 2, 2018 |Active (:Hit me up and i'll give you free VIP (Discord:: Blonk#8168) |- | | |17 | | |02:08, February 6, 2018 |All day everyday my dudes |- | | | | | |02:56, February 6, 2018 |scratch my back and I'll scratch yours |- |Maddox121 | |14 |1.50 | |19:05, February 6, 2018 |Active |- |Ryan | |<50 |2.25 | |17:05, February 9, 2018 (UTC) |I play constantly throughout the day and visit all friends :) |- |Salmon | |<50 |1.75 | |01:24, February 10, 2018 (UTC) |I play daily and return all visits! |- |Jackson | |14 |2.25 | |04:12, February 10, 2018 (UTC) | |- |Aletium | |<34 |<4.50 |Yes |2:27, February 20, 2018 (UTC) |Please visit me daily. |- |Blaze | |40 |3.75 | |01:16, February 11, 2018 (UTC) | |- | | |<50 | | |09:39, February 11, 2018 (UTC) |I still need costumes: Afro, amigo, biker, black dress, blink, elvis, eyepatch, guard, jet helmet, mad hatter, pilgrim, red baron, red dress, red ranger. Tnx for helping :) Ps. Recently rebuild my tower :) |- |Tower of Terror | |46 |6.75 | |02/25/2018 |I play constantly throughout the day, have all costumes, visit all my friends daily, and send dream bits :) |- |Jan | |>74 |6 | |21:04, February 11, 2018 (UTC) |I am aktiv all day |- |JPierogi | |200+ |5.25 | |23:07, February 11, 2018 (UTC) |Active daily, have all costumes |- |Ali | |18+ |2.5 fps | |18:56, February 12, 2018 (UTC) |on everyday and will visit everyone back |- |Liz | |33 |4.50 | |00:26, February 13, 2018 (UTC) 2/12/20117 |Active player, i will return all visits! |- |KB | |23 |2.5 f/s | |01:47, February 13, 2018 (UTC) |Active daily |- |Andie | |102 |9 | |09:55, February 13, 2018 (UTC) 2/13/18 2:54am MTN TIME |daily player now. Took some time off, but back now ;) have all costumes unlocked so add me and request needed costumes |- |DMURR5 | |34 |3.25 | |23:37, February 13, 2018 (UTC) |Active all day everyday. You help me, I help you! |- |Aaron Burr, sir | |25 |2.25 | |02:04, February 14, 2018 (UTC) | |- |Emma | |15 |2.25 | | |Just started so am visiting everyone every day so please do the same! |- |KathTrap | |15 |1.75 fps | |22:20, February 14, 2018 (UTC) |i check every day at least once or twice. I love the game but i will never buy anything with real money, so tower growth is slow. help is accepted, i visit everyone on my friend list every day and i appreciate if others would do the same. |- |CrazyFG | |46 |5 | |01:16, February 15, 2018 (UTC) |addicted. lets earn some bux together |- |Ramsey | |26 |4.00 FPS | |11:00, February 15, 2018 (UTC) |Add me! I add back, on every day, I visit all my friends :D |- |Sheebee136 | |>50 |2 | |16:41, February 15, 2018 (UTC) |Active daily |- |Key | |12 |1.75 | |13:34, February 16, 2018 (UTC) | |- |Uni | |25+ |5.75 FPS | |15:42, February 16, 2018 (UTC) |I visit everyone in my frist list so add me! |- |Kay | |22 |1.75 | |07:47, February 18, 2018 (UTC) | |- |yan | |29 |3.75 | |05:51, February 19, 2018 (UTC) |very active, visit everyone who visits me |- |sangobacow | | |20+ | |Feb 18, 2018 | |- |Mr. DIAS | |17+ floors |2.5+ FPS | |February 20th at 5:37pm |I play daily and make sure to visit my friends consistently! |- |Aadu | |9 | | |14:48, February 22, 2018 (UTC) | |- |Bobrobot1 | |20 |2fps | |15:31, February 22, 2018 (UTC) |Please visit! |- |Ali | |<50 | | |00:56, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |Athae | |30 | | |00:56, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |Battlechodes | |18 | | |00:56, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |Grocklar | |141 | | |00:56, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |lisahbu | |50 |4.25 FPS | |01:15, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |very active! will visit daily and add anyone back who visits :) |- |Imme | |47 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |KCV76 | |25 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |Kokonut | |30 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |Pyeonchang | |18 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |34 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |234 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |31 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |45 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |40 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |48 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |45 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |25 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |27 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |17 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |24 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |36 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |24 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |19 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |23 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |26 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |47 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |21 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |42 | | |01:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |68 | | |01:41, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |16 | | |01:41, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |194 | | |01:41, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |25 | | |01:41, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |33 | | |01:41, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |Imnotacop | |26 | | |01:41, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |48 | | |01:41, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |32 | | |01:41, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |65 | | |01:41, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |31 | | |01:41, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |49 | | |01:46, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |15 | | |01:46, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |23 | | |01:46, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |?? | |20 | | |01:46, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |Saux | |27 | | |01:58, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- |Shruti | |30 | | |01:58, February 24, 2018 (UTC) |''Added by PuppyOnTheRadio'' |- | | |117 |4.25 | |22/2/2018 |Plays daily |-|}|} |Sam | |200 |9.5 | |19:15, February 26, 2018 (UTC) |I change my costumes everyday. I delete friends who do not play in 15 days. |- |squigglelemon | |9 |1.00 FPS | |2/26/18 |I have a futuristic millitary base, futuristic costumes please |- |Ky sk | |29 |4.5 | |14:05, February 27, 2018 (UTC) |Play daily and visit and help friend if possible |- Category:Trading Category:Bux Category:Free Category:Gameplay